Kingdom Hearts: Lost Fragment
by David G. S
Summary: Wondering on their choice, a young keyblade wielder questions about their choice. Did the path they take turn out to be the right one? And why does everything they do feel the same?


Chapter 1:

**(Please note: This is a fan timeline and not to be taken seriously. I hope you enjoy.)**

When I was young, I never though I would be someone. But as time when one, my life was changing. I couldn't put my finger on whether or not if my path was truly right. Staring outwards into the dark abyss of an ocean, I sat there. Just waiting to find my way.

But before I ended up in this dark realm, I was just a boy who wanted to help improve the worlds, save them from darkness, as well as save everyone I know.

But life isn't going to comprehend and change because I say so.

**-Time Reverse-****-Location: NightRiseTown****-Time: 8:12pm****-Pov: 3rd Person**

The night time sky was filled with stars ad the moon help illuminate the peaceful town called NightRise. Buildings of different sizes exist as the people there seem to get along. On one of the roofs was a boy with short, dark brown-layered

hair. His shirt was a simple black short sleeve, along with blue shorts, and blue shoes with some white in front and on the rims of them. As he continues to sit on the roof top, some stars flew by while the nighttime wind blew gently through. The people who lived in the town began to head back to their home while others were still hanging out.

As everything seemed as normal as it was, until he sees someone through the corner of his hazel eye. A person with blonde half-crown braided hair, while wearing a black hooded jacket, walked down a dead-end alleyway. His curiosity was slowly building up. He stood up as he began to walk closer to the edge of the roof. One foot after another, he walked closer and closer to get a better view of the person. Before he could take another step, a hand grabs the back of his shirt and pulls him back. The young boy was taken by surprised as he fell back and looked upwards to see a person in a black coat.

"Careful." said the man.

The boy slowy backed away in fear.

"You're name... what is it?"

A bit hesitant, the boy stood back up.

"E.. Exion." the boy said with a shakey voice.

The man in black looked outwards towards the streets.

"Tell me, what do you dream of doing?" the man asked.

"Dream of doing what?"

"What else? You're future. What do you want to do when you grow up?"

His voice sounded kind of gruff as he attempted to sound more friendly. Still hesitant, young Exion soon spoke up.

"I-I want to journey and help people.." the young boy said.

The man soon walks towards the boy. He kneeled down in front of him with his hand outwards, opening up to reveal a small, blue gemstone necklace.

"Here. Hold onto it for me." The hooded man said. "I won't be here for long."

Exion moved his hand and grabbed the necklace. After doing so, the man in the coat stands back up. He begins to walk into a dark void that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Before the man walked into the void, the young boy spoke up.

"Why do I need to hold onto this?" Exion asked.

The man looks back.

"So I can remember.."

He walks into the dark void until he is no longer visible. Said void eventually closed afterwards. Young Exion looks back at the necklace. He lifts it up towards the moonlight, revealing a small heart placed inside the gemstone necklace. Afterward, he puts the necklace into his left pocket as he beging to open a small door. Leading him back into his house.

As the young boy entered, the person he saw earlier was standing in the corner of the alleyway. She stood there as her teal eyes shined in the moonlight.

"Hmm... Hopefully he remembers.." she said before walking back into the alleyway.

Meanwhile, Exion sits on his bed as he looks outside. An old clocktower stands tall from the other buildings. For some reason, the clocktower was something that fascinated him. He couldn't explain why this is so. Soon enough, he laid on his bed and slowly began to close his eyes. He holds the necklace out and places it on the table besides his bed. Eventually, the tired young boy closed his eyes.

Exion's mind darkened. He appeared to be silent for a good while. As some time passed, Exion's eyes began to slowly open, seeing almost nothing around him. He started to slowly lift himself up as he looked down to see that he wasn't on his bed, but rather what appears to be a glass floor with what appears to be five people on it. The glass had designs of four boys and one girl on it. The boy with white hair was on the center as the others were around him, but it was only their heads that were in five seperate circles with their eyes closed. On the bottom of the boy's head in the center, a smaller circle had what appears to be a small animal-like creature.

"Do not be afraid, Exion." called a voice.

Puzzled, Exion just remained silent.

"I need you to follow the path ahead of you. I need to show you something." It said.

Fading in, glass platforms formed, leading to another level. Exion proceeded to walk towards the steps. Soon, he walked to the next level. This time the glass floor was a different color, but still had the same design like the previous floor.

"Now. I need you to stretch your arm out. Can you do it?" the voice asked.

Confused, the boy complied and stuck out his arm. At first nothing happened. Until a white light illuminated from his hand before a weird looking weapon formed in his hand. The weapon had a piece with a crown cut in it at the front on a rod and a blue guard-like piece around the handle with two round ends on the sides of the weapon.

**(So basically kingdom key, but blue and the blade end is silver. Sorry for not being original.)**

"What you have in your hand is called a keyblade." the voice responded. "The keyblade chooses its wielder throught the light in their heart."

Before young Exion could say a word, dark puddles formed around him. Soon, those dark puddles began to rise and morph into a creature with two antennas, small yellow eyes, and with small round bodies.

"Don't be afraid." the voice said as the monsters slowly closed in on the boy.

The mosters jumped onto the boy. They were covering his body, until a beam of light emerged from the top. More lights began shine through the monsters, until the monsters dispersed off with one swing. Exion, who had their eyes closed, slowly opened his eyes. Checking himself over, his sees how he surprisingly doesn't have any scratches or bruises.

"Good to know you're okay. Those monsters you saw are called Heartless."

Before he was able to say anything, the ground around him began to shake. A crack slowly formed onto the floor. From one crack to another, the floor started shift, until the cracks were collapsing as Exion fell with the shattered glass.

"Don't be afraid." the voice said again.

But Exion couldn't. His heart was frightened. His mind was confused. The young boy was stretching out to grab onto something, but nothing..

"Throught the darkness, a light shines within."

The boy slowly turns around as a blinding light flashes. He jolts up from his bed, proceeding to look out his window, the morning sun was about to rise. The young boy heavily panted from the sheer surprise of his dream. The feeling of how real it felt to him was nothing but shocking. He pauses for a moment. Stretching out his hand, a light slowly began to form. Within a few seconds, the keyblade formed in his hand. Exion dropped the keyblade as he jumps back, accidentaly falling off his bed.

"So that dream was real?" Exion asked.


End file.
